legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
The 2012 Update
A big LEGO Message Boards update is scheduled for November 2, 2012 at 11pm Central European time according to WA. What will happen is still not completely clear. Miakittymoon sometimes refers to this as the "new MBs", which will be a huge update. Many users fear that the Great Migration may happen again in the new update, and they will lose their accounts. Other users fear they may lose their posts and ranks and studs and topics. Users have also said that if such a thing happens, they will retire. One example of this is when dude777477, in 2010, threatened to retire immediately if he would lose his account in the future. However, he quickly got over it. On October 26th, 2012, WhiteAlligator posted the topic "Important Announcement: Message Boards Update" in the Message Boards Forum. Several similar topics were also posted in every other forum, but they were locked topics stating that the official topic could be found in the Message Boards Forum. Details There is no set date for the update, but it will take place before the end of November. Before the update is released, the LEGO Message Boards will be shut down for approximately one week, so that data can be smoothly transitioned over to the New LEGO Message Boards, preventing another Great Migration. All topics, posts, and user data will be kept after the update. After the New LEGO Message Boards are launched, they will enter an open Beta stage, so that users can provide feedback and report bugs. WhiteAlligator will post more announcements before the update to inform users of more planned features. Confirmed Features *Better feedback for reasons a topic or post was rejected *Improved searchbar *New ranking system based more on quality posts (first rank is Caveman) *Badges for being on the LEGO Message Boards before the update, and for the rank the user had beforehand *Bookmarking/pinning topics *New avatar selection tool (will be released later than the main update, but before 2013) *Timezone viewing options (to allow users to see timestamps in their own timezone) *1,500 character limit *Hidden messages (Jammers) *Auto signatures *Full avatars, not only the head, will be used History In early 2012, Keighlian made a post saying that 2012 would be "the best year for the MBs", but he left it to the users to guess why. It's possible he could have been referring to the major update, but what he really meant is unknown. Despite the fact that he did not directly said that a new MBs would arrive, the vast majority of users believed that was what he was referring to. It's possible that he was actually referring to the new moderation team that was formed soon afterwards, but after that, Keighlian said that an update may come in the near future, but he couldn't promise one. He also stated that if and when a new update comes, they will attempt to address SPAM by changing the ranking system. Oddly, the LEGO Message Boards disappeared for a short time on July 13th, 2012. It is unknown what happened; whether it was a precursor to the "New MBs", or just a glitch. Official Announcements These are the official announcements posted regarding the update. All of these are technically not announcements on the MBs, and are actually pinned topics that users can reply to. 'Important Announcement: Message Boards Update' "The Moderation Team is extremely excited to officially announce that we will update the LEGO.com Message Boards!! Right now all of the Mods are having fun finishing up our work on the new LMBs. We are working quickly and carefully to make sure that the new boards will be ready for the users as soon as possible. In order to deliver the new LMBs to you, we will need a short transition period between the current forums being closed and the new forums being opened. We hope this won’t take any more than a week and we’ll try our best to be as fast as possible. We will use this time to make sure that every user gets to keep their post count, registration date, username, avatar, and post history. This valuable time will also allow us to make sure that the current forums and topics are moved over smoothly. Once the new message boards are live, we’ll welcome feedback from you all on anything we may have missed or that isn’t working as well as we would like. This time will act as a beta period and we’d like everyone to be involved in that! We would like to thank all users for the great update ideas you have shared with us over the last few months. Your ideas have made a huge impact on the development of the new message boards. We don’t want to give anything away just yet, but thanks to users like MasterBlair, Dude777477, eragon3443, codyn329, and many more you can look forward to some great updates and new features coming soon. Watch out for more exciting information about the new message boards coming over the next few days! Please use this topic as the official place for discussing the new LEGO.com Message Boards. The Moderation Team will participate in this topic and answer as many questions as we can. The LEGO.com Moderation Team" 'Update #1: Jammers, Search and Signatures' "Hello everyone - As promised to you all in the Message Boards Update topic and thanks to cool feedback in topics like eragon3443’s “Update Ideas for the MBs” here are the first three updates we would like to announce. Look out for more updates soon! Jammers Jammers on! We had a lot of excellent feedback on Jammers in roleplays. Although we’re not able to deliver a full private messaging system, when the new forums go live you’ll be able to hide secret messages inside your posts. Your message will be hidden from view until another user opens the Jammer to read what is inside. You’ll also be able to use the Jammers functionality outside of roleplays to help conceal spoilers! Jammers off! Search A better search function has been on many wishlists for a long time and so we thought it was about time we did something about it! Now you can put away those magnifying glasses because soon you’ll be able to search the entire LEGO.com Message Boards for a specific post, topic, or user. You’ll also be able to customize your search to make sure you find exactly what you are looking for. Auto Signatures Signing posts with your individual signature is something a lot of you already do. We know how important these are and we’d like to make things easier for you! When the message boards are updated, you’ll be able to enter your signature once and you’re done! After your signature is moderated it will appear on every post automatically. No more copy and pasting! Although this announcement was previously locked, we 've decided to make it a sticky topic instead where you guys can discuss or ask questions about these specific three updates. Please use the main update topic for any other questions or chats about the update!" 'Update #2: Badges, Bookmarks and Ranks' "Badges Thank you, thank you, thank you!! We would like to say “thank you” to all of you for helping to make the current LEGO.com Message Boards such an exciting and active community! To really show our thanks we have created two commemorative badges for each existing member of the LMBs! When we all move to the new message boards you will each have two badges waiting for you. One will commemorate the rank that you held on the old platform and the other will commemorate the fact that you were among the users that helped to found the new LMBs! Bookmarks Gone are the days when it seemed like you needed a map to find your favorite discussions on the LEGO.com Message Boards. On the new LMBs you’ll be able to save your favorite topics and posts, making them easier than ever to find. By bookmarking your favorite content you’ll only have to visit one page to check out all of your favorite discussions, stories, and roleplays! Ranks Get ready for a new adventure on the LEGO.com Message Boards! Earn your way from one inspiring new rank to the next! In the new rank structure quality and passion will reign! Users will achieve new ranks through a number of measurements designed to reward quality contributions to the LMBs as well as dedication and commitment to the community. Finally a rank structure that truly rewards our passionate, dedicated LEGO fanatics for the many ways they support the LMBs, not just post count!" 'Update #3: Display Options, Emotes and Profile Page' "Display Options We know that for our users the LEGO.com Message Boards are like a second home. Like your house, you should be able to arrange things here on the LMBs the way you like them. That is why on the new message boards users will be able to customize display options like time stamps, page layout, font size, and more. Of course you won’t be able to customize everything, but you’ll have just enough options to help make your second home feel a bit more cozy. Emotes Get ready to really express yourself! Sometimes posts need a little more than words to make the message clear. That is why we are happy to say that the new LEGO.com Message Boards will feature some brand new emoticons as well as updated versions of the classic emotes we all love. Soon you’ll be able to add colorful LEGO bricks, a facepalm smiley, and even a banhammer to all your posts on the LMBs! Profile Page Soon every user will have a little piece of the LEGO.com Message Boards to call their own. That’s right! On the new LMBs every user will have their own Profile Page. On your profile page you’ll be able to track all your most important LMBs activity like log ins, posts, topics visited, and more! On the new message boards you’ll be able to track your participation in the community with ease!" 'Update #4: Text Options, My Posts and Likes ' "Text Options We all know that the LEGO.com Message Boards are a fantastic place to chat! This community is full of great roleplays, stories, and discussions that are all about to get even bigger, bolder, and more colorful! On the new LMBs your already awesome topics will be enhanced with brand new text options. You’ll have a variety of fonts, colors, and sizes to choose from to make each and every post as unique as you are! My Posts The time has finally come! We can all forget all about the troubles we faced with “My Posts!” On the new LEGO.com Message Boards your posts will all be just a click away. No more wondering what happened to your questions, messages, and roleplay moves! You’ll even receive new and improved rejection reasons anytime one of your posts is not accepted in moderation. You can check out your posts and see if they have been moderated, on your own personal Profile Page. Likes In the future when you read a cool story chapter, find a helpful answer to your question, or witness an awesome roleplay move you can show your appreciation without interrupting the action! Give that great content a “like!” It always feels great to have a friend tell us that they like something we have created. On the new LEGO.com Message Boards you will be able to share that feeling with your fellow users as you reward one another with a “thumbs up” for the great content you all create!" 'Update #5: Polls, Auto-Save Drafts, and Help Section' Polls The LEGO.com Message Boards are full of dedicated fans that have passionate opinions on all things LEGO. Soon you will be able to tell us what you think in a very easy way! Thanks to the new polls feature of the updated LMBs users will be able to participate in fun polls about their favorite sets, minifigs, LEGO themes, and more! Get your opinions ready! Auto-Save Drafts Hold that thought! We all know that sometimes life can get in the way of a really great thought. You might be typing along, putting together a great post, then suddenly someone calls that it’s time for dinner and you have to run! On the new LEGO.com Message Boards it will be easier than ever before to pick up right where you left off! Thanks to the new Auto-Save Drafts feature your content will be saved periodically as you type. If you have to leave your computer, or just have to move to another page on the LMBs all you have to do is visit your profile page to see your content and complete the post. Help Section It seems that everyone has got a question about the new LEGO.com Message Boards. What will they look like? How will they work? What happens when they launch? On the new LMBs your questions will be answered! A brand new Help Section has been prepared to aid new and experienced users navigate the new message boards. Once the new MBs open, check out the new Help Section to find answers to all your posting, bookmarking, searching questions, and more! Category:Events